logosfakefandomcom-20200215-history
Four Network
National Television Network 1959-1967 National Four Network 1967-1968 1968-1970 1970-2006 Four unused colour logo.svg|Color variant (unused). Four Network colour print logo.svg|Living Color variant (1974). Four Stereovision logo 1980s.png|Stereovision variant (1984). Get the Channel Four Feeling ident.png|Network ID (1972). 4 living color.png|Network ID (1975). In the West Were the One Channel 4.png|Network ID (Peairt, 1984). 4 id neurcasia 88.png|Network ID (1988). 4 neurcasia id 1992.png|Network ID (1992). 4 neurcasia id 1993.png|Network ID (1993). Four Network Neurcasia ID 1994.png|Network ID (1994). Four Network Neurcasia ID 1996.png|Network ID (1996). 4 neurcasia id 1997.png|Network ID (1997). 4 id 1999 neurcasia.png|Network ID (1999). fourmsn url id 1999.png|Network ID (URL variant, 1999). 4 new millennium id 1999.png|Network ID (New Millennium variant, 1999). Four Network promo - Our World - Inside the Reef - 1990.png|Network promo (Our World: Inside the Reef, 1990). Four - Formula GP Roterlaine promo 1991.png|Network promo (Formula GP Roterlanese Grand Prix, 1991). Four Network promo - Hey Hey It's Hippie Day - 1991.png|Network promo (Hey, Hey, It's Hippie Day, 1991). Four Network sponsor billboard - Gillette Moments in Sport - 1990.png|Sponsorship billboard (Gillette, 1990). Four Network sponsor billboard - Cadbury McDonalds - 1991.png|Sponsorship billboard (Cadbury and McDonald's, 1991). Four Network colour closer.png|Production endboard (1975). Four Network colour closer 2.png|Production endboard (1979). Four Network family feud closer.png|Production endboard (1980). Four Stereovision closer.png|Production endboard (1984). 4 white blue black closer.png|Production endboard (1987). FOUR white blue closer 2.png|Production endboard (1988). Four red closer.png|Production endboard (1995). four yellow closer.png|Production endboard (1996). 4 network closer 1997.png|Production endboard (1997). four closer yellow url.png|Production endboard (URL variant, 1997). four closer 1999.png|Production endboard (1999). Get the Channel Four Feeling ident remake.png|Network ID (1972, 2011 and 2016 recreation). 1977-1988 (alternate) 4 let us be the one.png|Network ID (Let Us Be the One, 1977, 1). 4 let us be the one 2.png|Network ID (Let Us Be the One, 1977, 2). Bubble with four dots.png|Network ID (Still the One, 1978, 1). 4 bubble.png|Network ID (Still the One, 1978, 2). Four Network still the one.png|Network ID (Still the One, 1978, 3). 4 were the one.png|Network ID (We're the One, 1979, 1). 4 were the one 2.png|Network ID (We're the One, 1979, 2). Four Network blue green red.png|Network ID (1980). Four gold in space.png|Network ID (1981). 4 blue 1.png|Network ID (1982). Come on along with 4.png|Network ID (1983). 4 neurcasia still the one 84.png|Network ID (1984). 4 blue 2.png|Network ID (1985). 4 neurcasia 87.png|Network ID (1987). Four Network 2001-2006 4 id 2001 1.png|Network ID (2001, 1). 4 2001 id 2.png|Network ID (2001, 2). 4 2001 id 3.png|Network ID (2001, 3). 4 2001 map id.png|Network ID (2001, 4). 4 ID - Monday - 2002.png|Network ID (Monday, 2002). 4 ID - Tuesday - 2002.png|Network ID (Tuesday, 2002). 4 ID - Wednesday - 2002.png|Network ID (Wednesday, 2002). 4 ID - Thursday - 2002.png|Network ID (Thursday, 2002). 4 ID - Friday - 2002.png|Network ID (Friday, 2002). 4 ID - Saturday - 2002.png|Network ID (Saturday, 2002). 4 ID - Sunday - 2002.png|Network ID (Sunday, 2002). 4 ID - Monday - 2004.png|Network ID (Monday, 2004). 4 ID - Tuesday - 2004.png|Network ID (Tuesday, 2004). 4 ID - Wednesday - 2004.png|Network ID (Wednesday, 2004). 4 ID - Thursday - 2004.png|Network ID (Thursday, 2004). 4 ID - Friday - 2004.png|Network ID (Friday, 2004). 4 ID - Saturday - 2004.png|Network ID (Saturday, 2004). 4 ID - Sunday - 2004.png|Network ID (Sunday, 2004). 4 2001 red.png|Network sting (red, 2001). Channel 4 blue green sting 2001.png|Network sting (blue/green, 2001). Four closer 2001.png|Production endboard (2001). 4 black closer hi 5.png|Production endboard (Hi-5, 2001). 4 white blue closer.png|Production endboard (2002, 1). Blue 4 closer 2002.png|Production endboard (2002, 2). Blue 4 closer hi 5.png|Production endboard (Hi-5, 2002). Mad TV spoof 12.svg|Logo spoof on Mad TV (2004). 2006-2008 4 clouds id 2006.png|Network ID (2006, 1). 4 jogging id 2006.png|Network ID (2006, 2). Four network id 2006.png|Network ID (2006, 3). 4 network id 2007.png|Network ID (2007, 1). 4 2007 id 2.png|Network ID (2007, 2). 4 2007 id 3.png|Network ID (2007, 3). 4 2007 id 4.png|Network ID (2007, 4). Four Network we love tv id summer 2007-8.png|Network ID (Summer 2007/08). Four Network promo - Maverick - 2006.png|Network promo (Maverick, 2006). Four Network promo - TV Week Logie Awards - Backyard Blitz - 2006.png|Network promo (Backyard Blitz, TV Week Logie Awards variant, 2006). Four Network promo - 20 to 01 Great Neussie Songs - 2006.png|Network promo (20 to One: Great Neussie Songs, 2006). 4 closer 2006.png|Production endboard (2006). 4 HI 5 closer 2006.png|Production endboard (Hi-5, 2006). four hi 5 closer 2007.png|Production endboard (Hi-5, 2007). 4 closer 2007.png|Production endboard (2007). 2008-present Four Network CHOOSE 4.png|Network ID (2009). four closer 2009.png|Production endboard (2009). four closer green 2009.png|Production endboard (green, 2009). 2008-2009 4 id 2008.png|Network ID (2008). 4 Peairt and Halsdaide ID 2008.png|Network ID (Peairt and Halsdaide, 2008). Four Network 2008 closer.png|Production endboard (2008). 2009-2012 4 id 2009.png|Network ID (2009). Four blue closer 2009 2.png|Production endboard (2009, 1). Four blue closer 2009.png|Production endboard (2009, 2). 2012-present Channel 4 Neurcasia 2012 ID.png|Network ID (2012). Channel 4 Neurcasia 2012 endcap.png|Production endboard (blue, 2012). 4 closer red 2012.png|Production endboard (red, 2012). Channel 4 Neurcasia 2012 green endcap.png|Production endboard (green, 2012). 4 closer yellow 2012.png|Production endboard (gold, 2012). 4 orange closer 2012.png|Production endboard (orange, 2012). 4 closer purple 2012.png|Production endboard (purple, 2012). 4 closer 2014.png|Production endboard (2014). 2015-present 4 closer 2017.png|Production endboard (2017). Category:Television channels in Neurcasia Category:Television broadcasters Category:Commercial broadcasters Category:Four Entertainment Co. Category:Neurcasia Category:Television